Don't Wanna Cry
by clank.bubble
Summary: 'I don't want to cry. Although I have a lot of tears' Mingyu x Wonwoo MEANIE.


Don't Wanna to Cry

Main cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Genre : Hurt.

WARNING

Boys Love!

 **Note : aku saranin kalo baca ini sambil dengerin lagu Seventeen – Dont Wanna Cry, karena aku terinspirasi sama lagu nya.. dan mungkin ceritanya agak membosankan karena ceritanya agak pasaran/?, tapi aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini.**

.

.

.

.

Saat itu ia menggenggam tangan ku sangat erat sekali, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan ku untuk selamanya. Tetapi dengan cara ia menatap ku berbeda tidak ada kelembutan disana, tidak ada tatapan manja yang sering ia tampilkan hanya untuk ku. Hanya ada sebuah tatapan kosong berartikan sesuatu.

"Mari kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

Ku balik menatap matanya. Mencari sebuah kebohongan dari arti kata yang ia ucapkan barusan, tetapi kusalah, aku tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan itu.

"Wonwoo—ya.."

ku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi saja. Sebuah bunga mimpi dalam tidur ku, kusungguh berharap itu.

"aku serius, Mari Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Wonwoo—ya"

Didalam lubuk hatiku berharap Tuhan segera membangunkan ku dari mimpi buruk ini. Kumohon.. ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah ku alami.

"dengar kan aku Wonwoo, aku serius bicara ini dengan mu. Jawab lah, jangan hanya diam menatap ku."

Yang ku berikan hanyalah sebuah tatapan kosong, aku tak tahu harus jawab apa. Sungguh Lidah ku kelu mendengar ucapan mu. Bahkan otak ku seakan berhenti sejenak.

"ada apa dengan mu Mingyu? Berhenti membuat lelucon konyol.."

Aku tertawa lemah berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung ini, Mingyu memang kerap kali membuat lelucon yang konyol terkadang hingga membuat ku terjatuh karena tertawa terpingkal—pingkal.

"apa kau tidak dengar, aku serius berbicara ini.."

Mingyu benar ia serius ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, sungguh seketika raut muka ku menjadi kosong. Entah apa yang akan ku jawab apakah aku menerima nya atau tidak.

"tapi kenapa?" suara ku parau aku tahu pasti Mingyu segera tahu bahwa aku sedang menyembunyikan air mata ku.

Mingyu pun melepas tautan tangan kami, ia menundukan kepalanya. Ku tahu kini giliran ia yang diam.

"Mingyu..."

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini." Akhirnya mingyu menatapku, tetapi seolah menatapku dengan putus asa.

"bukan Kita, tetapi hanya kau yang tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Karena tidak tahu apa kan akan kami katakan selanjutnya

"kau akan baik—baik saja tanpa ku Wonwoo."

Aku kembali menatap Mingyu, mencerna kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ya.. aku akan Baik—baik saja."

' _sungguh, aku tidak akan baik—baik saja..'_

Otak ku berkata aku akan baik—baik saja, tetapi hati ku justru sebaliknya aku sungguh tidak akan baik—baik saja tanpa mu Mingyu.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku."

Aku sungguh benci dengan orang yang tidak menepati janjinya. Tetapi jika orang yang melakukan itu adalah kau Mingyu, apa yang harus ku perbuat rasa benci ku tertutupi oleh rasa Cinta ku kepadamu.

"Jaga dirimu baik—baik." Mingyu pun berbalik meninggalkan ku.

Aku tidak akan menangis.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku dan terus berkata bahwa aku tidakan akan menangis, walau pun aku mempunyai banyak persediaan air mata.

"Mingyu.. kumohon berbalik lah." Aku tahu Mingyu mendengar itu, ia pun langsung berhenti walaupun tidak berbalik.

Ku berlari ke arahnya dan langsung kutubrukan badan ku kearahnya.

"Kumohon ini yang untuk terakhir kalinya."

Aku memeluknya erat sangat erat, aku tidak mau kehilangan mu Mingyu.

Mingyu pun membalikan badan nya, dan ia pun langsung balik memeluk ku erat. Dapat kurasakan bahwa mengecup pucuk kepala ku dengan lembut.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, kepala ku tertunduk aku tidak mau mau Mingyu mengetahui bahwa aku menangis.

"pergilah.."

Aku yakin Mingyu masih menatap ku, bahkan ia tak mau pergi. Ku putuskan untuk menjauh darinya ku terus berlari menjauh dari Mingyu. Karena ku tahu aku akan menjadi sangat lemah jika terus berhadapan dengan nya.

Tanpa ku menoleh kebelakang. Ku terus mencoba lari sekencang yang aku bisa, walaupun ku tahu Mingyu tidak akan balik Mengejarku. Miris sekali bukan?

.

.

.

" _aku mencintai mu, jadi lah kekasih ku Wonwoo.." mingyu menatap mata ku sangat lembut bahkan ia juga menggenggam tangan ku sangat lembut._

" _hei.. aku sedang berbicara dengan mu." Mingyu tersenyum membuat ketampanan nya bertambah._

" _tanpa ku menjawab kau akan tahu apa jawaban ku, Mingyu—ya"_

 _Melihat Mingyu tersenyum membuat ku ikut tersenyum._

Aku pun tersenyum dalam tidur, tanpa ku sadari itu hanyalah mimpiku.

Tak lama aku pun terbangun, mata ku hanya menatap kosong langit—langit kamar ku, aku pun kembali menangis tanpa suara, hanya air mata ku jatuh dari pelupuk mata ku..

aku tak menyangka perginya Mingyu dari hidup ku. Membuat ku seperti orang gila terkadang tersenyum karena mengingat kenangan manis bersama nya dan terkadang membuat ku menangis karena aku sadari mingyu sudah tidak akan kembali bersama ku.

Sudah seminggu ini waktu ku hanya ku habis kan didalam kamar ku yang tidak begitu luas, aku tak mampu keluar untuk menyapa dunia luar, karena aku tahu pelindung ku sudah tidak lagi bersama ku.

Minggu pergi bersamanya kebahagiaan ku, direngut bersama nya ia pergi.

Mingyu berjanji akan selalu menjaga ku agar aku tidak selalu kesepian, Mingyu menarik ku dari kegelapan hidup ku, membuatnya menjadi berwarna.

Aku tidak yakin akan baik—baik saja tanpa nya.

.

.

 _._

" _berhentilah menangis, aku akan selalu bersama mu.. jangan merasa kau akan sendirian di dunia ini. Lihat aku, aku disini. Akan selalu bersama mu."_

 _Mingyu mengelus pipi ku yang penuh dengan air mata, aku tak mampu menatapnya. Pikiran ku hancur._

" _kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilang kedua orang tua mu.. dan berhenti menyuruh ku tidak menangis."_

 _Aku menyentakan tangan nya agar menjauh dari wajah ku._

" _Kumohon berhentilah menangis, tuan dan nyonya Jeon akan sedih jika melihat mu terus menangis."_

 _Mingyu mencoba meyakinkan ku, Mingyu memeluk u sangat erat tidak lupa ia mengecup pucuk kepala ku sangat lembut dan mengelus lengan ku agar membuat ku cukup tenang._

" _mereka telah pergi Mingyu—ya, hiks.." aku terus menarik rambut ku aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya tanpa ada nya kedua orang tua ku. Mereka satu satunya yang ku punya._

" _mereka telah pergi dengan tenang Wonwoo—ya, ikhlaskan mereka. Aku disini berjanji akan selalu menjaga mu. Dan ku mohon berhentilah menangis."_

 _Untuk pertama kali nya aku mendengarkan ucapan Mingyu, suara nya dan sentuhan lembut tangan nya membuat ku nyaman bersamanya._

Aku mengingat nya kembali, Mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Mingyu akan terus menjaga ku.. tetapi sekarang ia telah pergi,

Meninggalkan ku

Pergi meninggalkan ku sangat jauh.

Karena aku tahu, kau tidak lagi mencintai ku.

.

.

.

" _balikan badan mu, Mingyu—ya. Apa yang kau buat dipohon itu, hum?"_

 _Aku menatap Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum, Mingyu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari ku._

" _ayolah. Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu"_

 _Aku mengelitikan badan nya, karena aku tahu disitu lah kelemahan nya._

" _hahaha.. kumohon berhenti Wonwoo. Iya—iya aku menyerah, tetapi kumohon berhenti, haha—"_

 _Aku melepaskan tangan ku dari pinggangnya.._

" _cepat beritahu aku, apa yang kau sembunyikan.."_

 _Aku melihat Mingyu sedang mengatur nafas nya, itu membuatnya lucu apa lagi ditambah rona merah diwajah nya. Andai saja ingin sekali lagi ku mengelitikan kan badan nya, kkk_

 _Mingyu pun membalikan kan badan nya, membuat ku leluasa menatap batang pohon yang tadi disembunyikan oleh Mingyu._

 _Di pohon itu bertuliskan.._

 _Mingyu_

 _Love_

 _Wonwoo_

 _Melihat itu aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya, sungguh setiap perlakuan kecil yang Mingyu berikan kepada ku tidak luput membuatku tersenyum._

" _kau ini kekanak—kanakan. Hehe" aku menyenggol bahu Mingyu dengan menunduk malu—malu._

" _aku hanya ingin memberitahu, kalau Jeon Wonwoo itu milik ku selamanya.."_

 _Aku meliriknya, dapat ku lihat ia juga sedang menatap ku. Dan itu membuat kami tersenyum bersama._

 _Aku bahagia adanya Mingyu disisi ku.._

aku terus saja mengelus hasil pahatan Mingyu yang ia buat setahun lalu, dipohon dan di hutan pinus ini. Aku tersenyum karena hanya pahat an ini lah yang menjadi kenangan aku bersama Mingyu.

"Mingyu Love Wonwoo." Aku membaca ulang dengan suara ku yang parau , rasanya berbeda ketika aku membacanya ulang tanpa ku sadari air mata ku jatuh dari pelupuk mata ku, hati ku berdenyut nyeri.

Tempat ini sangat tidak asing bagi ku, beritahu aku bahwa tempat ini tidak asing bagi ku.

Tempat ini, kebahagian ku, dan.. Mingyu

Aku menyadari, bahwa aku sangat merindukan Mingyu..

Sekarang aku sendiri hanya ditemani pohon pinus, aku duduk menumpukan beban punggungku ke pohon ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis. Tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku menekuk kedua kaki ku, menundukan kepala ku dan menangis sekencangnya karena aku tahu Mingyu tidak akan mendengarkan nya.

Aku mencari kebahagian ku, maka aku terus mengingat kenangan bersama mu. Tetapi aku salah mengingat nya justru membuatku semakin lemah dan diakhiri aku menangis, karena aku menyadari bahwa kau benar—benar pergi bersama kebahagian ku.

.

.

.

" _Wonwoo—ya aku pulang dulu ya, dan ku harap kau tidak lupa mengkunci restoran ini. Ingat itu."_

 _Soonyoung, menepuk bahu ku. Ia adalah teman kerja magang ku. Soonyoung dan aku kami sama—sama mahasiswa tingkat akhir._

 _Jadi kami putuskan untuk magang di restoran ini walaupun restoran ini tidak cukup besar, tetapi uang gaji ku cukup untuk membayar tunggakan uang kuliah ku._

 _Setelah aku membersihkan meja dan lantai restoran ini. Aku pun bergegas untuk pulang tidak lupa aku menggunci restoran ini mengikuti saran Soonyoung._

" _eoh? Mingyu.. sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _Aku menolah tepat di depan restoran ada Mingyu yang sedang menaiki Motor matic—nya. Ia pun hanya tersenyum hangat melihat ku._

" _aku sedang menunggu kekasih ku pulang."_

 _Mendengar jawaban Mingyu membuat pipi ku tersana panas. Aku pun menghampirinya. Dan segera Mingyu memberikan helm cadangan nya untuk ku._

" _silahkan naik tuan putri.."_

 _Aku pun langsung memukul bahu nya dengan helm yang baru saja ia berikan, Mingyu pun meringis aku tahu pukulan ku tidak terlalu keras.._

" _Yak.. aku bukan tuan putri, aku Jeon Wonwoo.."_

" _baiklah, silahkan naik kekasih ku."_

 _Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar nya. Dan naik di Motor maticnya. Akupun memeluknya dengan lembut sambil ku hirup aroma punggunya yang menenangkan. Kali ini aku sedang ingin bermanja dengan Mingyu._

 _Sepanjang jalan, mingyu berbicara tentang harinya. Tak lupa ia juga menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dengan ku._

" _hari ini cuacanya dingin, kenapa kau menjemputku hanya memakai kaos tipis hum?" aku pun mengerat kan pelukan ku. Ini salahsatu cara agar membuat mingyu hangat._

" _ada kau yang akan menghangatkan ku, jadi aku tak perlu memakai baju hangat"_

 _Sontak, aku pun langsung mencubit pelan pinggangnya, yang membuat Mingyu hilang kendali mengendari Motornya._

" _yak Jeon Wonwoo. Kita sedang dijalan jika kau lupa. Kau ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi. Hum?"_

 _Aku tahu itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan hentakan halus mingyu._

" _kkk.. tak mengapa jika aku mati pun bila itu bersama mu."_

 _Ucap ku pelan dan Mingyu pun tak akan Mendengarnya. Aku pun langsung menenyenderkan kepala ku di bahu hangat Mingyu._

Dari sebrang jalan aku menatap gedung restoran tempat ku berkerja beberapa bulan lalu, disana aku melihat adanya banyangan Mingyu Yang menunggu dengan Sepeda motornya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku tersenyum walaupun aku tak tahu tersenyum kepada siapa.

aku mendongak hanya untuk mencegah air mata ku terjatuh, hati ku berdenyut nyeri saat aku tahu Mingyu tidak lagi disisi ku.

"a—aku.. tidak baik—baik saja Mingyu—ya..hiks."

Aku menutup kedua wajahku dengan telapak tangan ku, biarkan orang lain menganggap ku gila, karena menangis di pinggir jalan. Aku memang gila semenjak Mingyu tidak lagi disisi ku.

.

.

.

Aku mengadah hanya untuk menelan beberapa butir pil _Alprazolam_ dengan dibantu seteguk air putih hangat. Sudah sebulan ini aku mengkonsumsi beberapa obat hanya untuk menenangkan rasa cemas yang akhir—akhir ini ku derita.

Kembali kutegak satu butir pil _Alprazolam_. Pahit dan hangat, tenggorokanku seperti terbakar oleh butir obat ini bahkan perut ku terasa panas kepala ku pusing.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku merasa jiwa ku telah lepas dari tubuh ku.

Secara perlahan aku membuka mata ku semua badan ku terasa lemas, dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedang berada dirumah sakit karena selang infus sudah tertanjap di punggung tangan ku, apa yang telah terjadi kepada ku.

Dan aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang menggengam tangan ku. Saat kutengok. Ternyata seseorang yang menggengam tangan ku adalah Mingyu yang sedang tertidur beralaskan tangan ku.

aku memang selalu memikirkannya. Tetapi kenapa saat aku ingin melupakan nya banyang Mingyu malah muncul dihadapan ku.

Secara perlahan aku menarik tangan ku dari genggaman tanganya. Tanpa ku sadari itu membuat Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Wonwoo? Kau sudah sadar.! Apakah kau merasakan nyeri? Dimana? beritahu aku."

Dapat ku lihat wajah khawatirnya, wajah yang selama ini ku rindukan. Ingin sekali ku memeluk tubuhnya, tapi aku tak bisa.

Dengan lembut Mingyu mengelus pipi ku

"Wonwoo, jawab aku jangan hanya diam saja. Dan mengapa kau mengkonsumsusi Obat itu lagi. Kau tahu kau hampir kehilangan nyawa mu. "

Kehangatan yang Mingyu berikan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh ku, kehangatan yang telah lama hilang.

Aku pun menghentakan tangan nya denga keras. Dapat ku lihat Mingyu menampilkan tatapan bingung.

"pergilah."

Aku lelah, saat aku ingin melupakan mu. Kenapa kau datang.

"aku ingin menjaga mu."

"cukup Mingyu, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah mu lagi."

" _tidak, aku sangat merindukan mu"_

"Wonwoo, apa yang kau katakan. Ada apa dengan mu."

" _kau bertanya ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada diri mu sendiri. Ada apa dengan mu. Kau pergi saat aku membutuhkan mu dan kau datang saat aku ingin melupakan mu."_

"pergilah Mingyu."

Aku berbalik memungungi—nya, aku tak sanggup melihat Wajahnya. Membuat aku semakin sulit untuk melupakanya.

dapat ku dengar dentuman pintu. Membuktikan bahwa Mingyu benar—benar pergi.

" _Kembalilah..."_

Dan itu membuat ku menagis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _Ingin ku katakan, bahwa aku sangat merindukan mu_

 _Tetapi, sekarang kau telah pergi._

 _Sebuah kebiasaan untuk memanggilmu saat kau jauh._

 _Dan tak bisa untuk ku lupakan._

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ku berada dibangsal rumah sakit ini.. keadaan ku mulai pulih, setiap menjelang petang ku habiskan waktu ku hanya untuk berjalan menyelusuri lorong rumah sakit ini,

aku terus berjalan hanya ditemani tiang untuk menyangga selang infus ku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku telah berada di atap rumah sakit.

Aku merasakan suasana yang tenang, jauh dari suara jeritan orang kesakitan yang terdengar lumrah di lorong rumah sakit.

Angin menghembus wajah ku. Aku merasa kan ketengan yang dibawakan angin.

Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan selang infus yang tertanam di punggung tangan ku, dapat ku lihat darah segar mengalir dari punggung tangan ku walau tak begitu banyak.

Aku terus berjalan menuju ujung atap, aku menatap kebawah tanpa ada rasa takut.

Hanya ku hembusakan nafas ku, dengan perlahan aku menaiki pagar penjaga atap.

Sekarang ini hanya ada satu keinginan ku, tidak bukan Mingyu yang ku ingin kan. Tetapi aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua ku.

Aku telah berdamai dengan masa lalu ku dengan kenangan yang buruk yang telah ku ciptakan.

Ya, dan soal Mingyu.. aku masih tidak bisa melupakan nya. Dia lah alasan aku bisa hidup hingga detik ini.

Aku pun melepaskan pegangan ku pada pagar pembatas dan ku jatuh kan badan ku.

Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ku. Yang kurasakan hanya lah ketenangan..

.

.

.

 _Mingyu.._

 _Sungguh besarsekali harapan ku_

 _Untuk bisa hidup di dekatmu._

 _Tetapi harapan ku itu, tinggal selama nya menjadi harapan hampa._

 _Maafkan aku Mingyu, dan Cintai aku kembali._

 _Mingyu, nama mu akan terpatri didalam hati ku saat aku menghadap Tuhan._

 _aku cinta akan kau Mingyu.._

—end—

 **Halo semua, aku balik lagi bawa FF Meanie hehe, bosen yah? Kebanyakan narasi XD dicerita ini fokusnya Cuma ke Wonwoo aja dan terus yang cetak miring itu ceritanya lg flashback #eciee**

 **aku merasa akhirnya kurang memuaskan dan apa jangan jangan emang dari awal ceritanya kurang memuaskan TT . aku berharap kalian suka dan ini aku terinpirasi sama lagu SVT yang Dont Wanna cry...**

 **dan jangan lupa keep streaming MV Sebong's ya guyss...**

 **kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^**

 **paii.. sampai jumpa dicerita berikutnya.**


End file.
